


A bond of trust that even time can't sever

by CatherineParker



Series: The Darkness inside [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Agiels, Dominance, F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Pre-show, Torture, Whipping, mord'sith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The day had begun rather unspectacular with the common  duties a Mord'Sith had to carry out in a temple. Had she known in the  morning how the day was supposed to end, she would have come up with a  reason to stay away from fight-training today, that's for sure. Even  hanging chained over the blood pit and the kiss of the Agiel seemed to  be a rather attractive alternative.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bond of trust that even time can't sever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made.

Mistress Denna was no one to be toyed with. If Cara needed a reminder of that, the icy stare Denna was directing at her, did the trick pretty well.  
  
The day had begun rather unspectacular with the common duties a Mord'Sith had to carry out in a temple. Had she known in the morning how the day was supposed to end, she would have come up with a reason to stay away from fight-training today, that's for sure. Even hanging chained over the blood pit and the kiss of the Agiel seemed to be a rather attractive alternative.  
  
Cara had always, consciously or unconsciously, avoided a direct confrontation with the platinum haired Mord'Sith for obvious reasons. The first Mistress, right hand of Darken Rahl himself, was not on her favorite list to engage with when the choice was given. Especially not being the cause of Denna's boiling rage.  
  
Unfortunately, it already was too late for a change of action.  
  
The prominent veins at Denna's temple, clearly visible under her pale skin, as well as the slightly flushed cheeks told Cara as much. Not that the hard blow of Denna's Agiel, that hit her straight across the face and send her gasping for air to her knees in the hallway, left any questions to be answered.  
  
The distinct metallic taste of blood on her tongue calmed her for a few moments, indulging in the familiar feeling of her own warm blood dripping from the cut into her mouth. Not until Denna's gloved fingers raised her chin and directed her gaze upwards to meet her chilling blue eyes, it dawned on Cara that her punishment was not over just yet. It had been wishful thinking in the first place and she knew it, all Cara could do was to keep her own flaring temper in check as long as she was supposed to. Mistress Denna was on top of the chain of command and she was wise enough to acknowledge that - at least for the time being. Not one to be afraid of punishment, Cara endured her training every time with strength and sparkling pride, this was simply the way it went for every Mord'Sith. Even when not all her Sisters were as successful and promising like she was. However, Mistress Denna's 'training methods' were an entirely different matter.  
  
Cara choked as Denna's fingers closed around her throat like a vice, strangulating her quite effectively while yanking her up back to the feet. Cara should have known from the beginning, that even when she caught Denna in an unobservant moment and delivered the blow in front of most of their sisters during training, Denna would not take the minor embarrassment - of being hit by a novice - all too lightly. To her dismay, Cara realized that, she had been right with that assumption.  
  
Denna's whole body pressed her up against the wall now, her hand still squeezing her throat and judging by its force, Cara knew the bruises would adorn her skin for at least a couple of days, if not weeks. Not daring to break Denna's gaze, seeing the blank anger dancing in the other Mord'Sith face, Cara wondered if she wouldn't be hanging over the blood pit after all. As air or rather the lack of it slowly became an issue, Denna's expression suddenly changed to cold indifference, stepped back and let go of Cara's throat. Taking in Denna's rigid features, Cara instantly wished for the anger to return.  
  
"Come," Denna growled, and - not waiting for affirmation - turned on her heel, and walked down the hallway. Cara followed her close behind, without as much as a second of hesitation. The cold shiver that ran down her back, only added to the unpleasant feeling in her stomach, well knowing that the blood pit lay in the opposite direction.  
  
~~~  
  
Denna's chambers were bigger than Cara would have expected. The sparsely furnished room looked almost like every other in the temple, only being four times greater than her own. An impressive four-poster bed and a leather clad chaise caught Cara's attention, before Denna's steeled voice cut like a blade through her musings.  
  
"Undress."  
  
One single word, that sent her heart-rate soaring in her chest. Meeting Denna's gaze, she immediately was aware, that it was not open for discussion. Under Denna's watchful eye, Cara fumbled nervously with the fastenings and straps until, what felt like an eternity, she stood complete bare in front of the other Mord'Sith. If the sight before her pleased Denna - or not, she gave no indication as her features remained stoic. Hands on her hips, the platinum blonde studied Cara's form for agonizing long minutes. Cara shivered slightly, feeling her nipples tighten - if it was because of being exposed to the cold air or Denna's silent examination, Cara couldn't say.  
  
"To the chaise," Denna eventually said, nodding with her head in the general direction, where the piece of furniture was located. Cara started to move towards the chaise, but before she could reach it, she heard Denna stressing calm voice once again, "with your back turned to me."  
  
Cara felt uneasy, but obeyed Denna's command without question. Not that she was given any choice anyway. With her back to the other Mord'Sith, who had in the meantime obviously moved from her earlier position, because Cara could hear the quiet opening and closing of wooden drawers, her eyes dropped to the in dark leather-clad chaise right in front of her. Her fingertips tingled, as they grazed the soft polished leather beneath them at the end of the chaise.  
  
"Something interesting there?“ Denna breathed into her ear, making Cara jump at how close Denna was suddenly standing right behind her; she had not heard her coming closer. Cara instinctively turned to look back at Denna as she noticed the object in Denna hand, but before she could make out what it was, the blonde Mord'Sith forced her with one hand at her neck to bend over the high end of the chaise.  
  
"You should know better, than to move without my permission," Denna murmured in her hair, pressing Cara with the length of her body hard against the unyielding cushion. Cara shivered, bombarded with sensations of Denna's leathers on her naked skin, the tight grip around her neck and hard object, guided by Denna's hand, caressing the side of her thigh.  
  
Cara withstood the instinctive urge to press herself back into the other Mord'Sith and acknowledged Denna's scolding, "I apologize, Mistress."  
  
The next thing Cara felt was the sudden loss of Denna's body warmth against her own as well as any caressing touch from the platinum blonde Mord'Sith at all, however, any silent thoughts, just how much she had enjoyed the tight body contact or how her skin tingled under Denna's touch, were gone the second the whip hit her backside with a loud snap. She winced at the sharp blow, clutching the edges of the chaise with both of her hands as leverage. Cara never was one to be much vocal, be it in conversations with her Sisters or trained by one of her Mistress' with the Agiel. But then it was the Agiel, not a whip.  
  
"Do you feel pleasure at my touch, Cara?" The blonde asked, but despite the calmness of her tone, Cara could hear Denna's smile, poisoning her voice with sweet dripping joy.  
  
Cara wanted to answer, she wanted so desperately to open her mouth and say the words she was supposed to say, but she couldn't. Teeth clenched tightly together, still feeling the sting of the first lash in every fiber of her being.  
  
Unfortunately Mistress Denna was not a patient woman and the second lash hit her even harder as the one before. Cara whimpered.  
  
"I asked you a question," Denna stretched, "do you feel pleasure at my touch?"  
  
"I do, Mistress." Cara forced out, after the sting of the impact had lessened.  
  
"Is that so?" Denna asked in feigned wonderment, Cara wasn't sure if it was a question Denna wanted to be answered, but she would take no risks, in not answering.  
  
"Very much, Mistress."  
  
"Very much?" Cara heard Denna inhaling sharply, before the other Mord'Sith went on, "then I'll be so generous to please you a bit more."  
  
Before Cara could contemplate how much pleasure Denna would be offering, any thoughts vanished from her mind; she hissed through clenched teeth, as the leather whip rained once again down on her sore skin of her buttocks. Bowing her back, already anticipating the next lash, that followed quickly, then over and over again.  
  
~~~  
  
Cara tried to breath through the pain, the dizziness and her constricted chest. Relaxing her painfully tensed muscles, as Denna's whipping finally stopped. Her backside stung in the most uncomfortable way, she was used to pain, that rendered her unconscious, but the sensation of a decent whipping was new to her.  
  
However, Cara had not much time to store the experience into her memory, as Denna's hand grazed over her bruised, sore skin. Cara winced, it hurt and even more so as her body strained under the feather light caress. Only now she noticed, that it was not the feel of leather caressing her flesh, instead the touch of human skin against skin.  
  
Denna's hands settled on her waist, motioning her into a standing position. Expecting, hoping for her punishment to be over, Cara turned, waiting for a confirmation from the other Mord'Sith and it seemed that Denna was about to say just that, but then Cara could practically watch as the words died in Denna's throat the moment their eyes locked.  
  
The intensity of Denna's penetrating gaze, her blazing blue eyes tearing cracks in walls, Cara had so laboriously build around herself, without so much as a single glance. Denna's fingers cradled Cara's cheek with overwhelming, unexpected tenderness and in the sudden peacefulness of the moment - it felt as if time had stopped and the world had ceased to spin. Denna was suddenly incredibly close, her breath brushed against her lips and Cara imagined hearing the other woman's heartbeat slowly synchronizing with her own.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Denna expression changed again and all gentleness was gone from her features, as she titled her head hardly noticeable to the side. Denna's grip on her cheek tightened and she pulled Cara closer, lips crushing against lips in a wild bruising dance. Denna's tongue did not seek entrance to her mouth, it demanded. Whatever Cara had expected to happen, that was not one of the thoughts she had entertained. No one needed to be told about Denna's licentious needs; it was common knowledge that she used whoever she saw fit as personal toy to play with - but she never thought that Denna would choose her to be the one, after the incident that had occurred today. But it seemed, that Mistress Denna had found herself a new plaything.  
  
Denna had captured Cara's lower lip between her teeth and Cara winced as she felt Denna's hand on her bruised backside, squeezing, pulling her closer against the other Mord'Sith' body. Cara heard herself moan, as Denna's leather-clad thigh forced its way between her legs, brushing her clit. Cara opened her eyes, not really remembering when she had closed them. Denna's icy blue eyes were staring back at her, sparkling, and Cara could swear she saw them darken, as Denna moved her thigh ever so slightly, eliciting another strangled moan from Cara.  
  
Denna's lips hovered over Cara's, her hot breath brushing against her face, sending chills down Cara's spine. Denna let her tongue trace over Cara's lower lip, then licked with a languid stroke into her mouth. Cara wanted to claim Denna's lips, pull her close by her braid, rather than just standing there and being used by her, but she knew Denna would not allow anything other that what she herself choose. This was Denna's game and the platinum blonde left no doubt about that.  
  
"Now make yourself useful and remove my leathers," Denna said, the usual cold arrogance back in her voice within a heartbeat. She entangled herself from Cara, but not without raising her thigh once again, brushing all the way back over Cara's by now wet folds. Denna looked down on her leather clad thigh, the glistering wetness clearly visible on the red leather, then back up to meet Cara's eyes. Cara could tell - Denna was amused, but far from surprised to find the evidence of Cara's flaring arousal on her thigh - Denna was too self-confident to expect any different. "Make sure to clean that mess later," Denna said and walked the few steps to the rear end of her bed. Waiting.  
  
As Cara failed to follow, Denna raised a perfect brow in question, "Do you expect a written invitation?" The tone of her voice dropped dangerously lower. "Move."  
  
Cara hurriedly closed the distance to where Denna was standing and begun to loosen the buckles of her necklace. The way Denna was watching her every movement made Cara nervous; Denna seemed to be indifferent as Cara peeled piece of piece of her armor from her body. Cara had never seen Mistress Denna looking something else than impeccable in her leathers. Denna's outer appearance was ever one of true perfection. Her platinum blonde hair was always braided with rigorous precision, not once a single hair out of place; every single strap and buckle was at all time perfectly secure. It felt strange for Cara to remove that perfect shell now and she couldn't quite understand the urgency with which her fingers worked to get Denna out of it.  
  
After she had removed Denna's boots and folded the other Mord'Sith' leathers neatly, Denna sat down at the end of her bed, long legs crossed, leaning back against her arms, that she had placed on the sheets behind her. Cara would have believed, that once Denna's leathers were removed, her dignified commanding aura would falter, but it didn't. The lazy way Denna was lounging on the bed was imposing - even when she was completely naked. Cara was unsure what Denna expected her to do, she fidgeted with Denna's leathers, that she had still in her hands, before placing them on a chair nearby, then walked back to stand right in front of the other Mord'Sith.  
  
"You're going to finish, what whipping you has started", Denna said in a cutting tone-of-voice. After a moment, obviously noticing the slightly confused expression on Cara's face, Denna entangled her legs and spread them wide, opening herself to Cara's view.  
  
Cara wondered if somebody could look more confident and incredibly elegant in such a position as Denna did right now. She doubted it.  
  
"If it takes you any longer to get down here, I will go back whipping you. I'm sure it will offer me enough pleasure, but I doubt you will be enjoying it as much", Denna huffed.  
  
Cara stepped closer and lowered herself to kneel between Denna's legs. If she had to choose between being whipped or the choice Denna was offering, well it wasn't really a choice. She couldn't deny how the sight of Denna was affecting her. Cara knew what Denna expected her to do, she had already experience with bringing pleasure to her Sisters, that were above her in the hierarchy and she intended to please Mistress Denna to her fullest satisfaction.  
  
From her standing position Cara had not seen it, but now, right in front Denna's parted legs, the whipping earlier had indeed worked Denna up, if the glistering wetness there was an indication. The thought alone, that every time the whip had hit her ass and wetness pooled between Denna's legs then, made Cara's own nether regions twitch in the most delicious way.  
  
Thoughtlessly, Cara sat back on her own legs, only to lift herself up again, as the pain from her backside made itself noticeable. She heard Denna chuckle darkly and shot her a hard look, but Denna didn't seem to notice. Once settled, Cara started placing kisses on Denna's inner thigh, slowly making her way to where Denna wanted her most. The intoxicating clean scent of Denna's arousal mingling with the distinct smell of leather, made Cara dizzy with the want to taste her, touch more of the pale skin that felt as smooth as silk beneath her lips. Her hands clutched Denna's knees, pulling her forwards, closer to the edge of the bed. Sucking the soft flesh of Denna's inner thigh into her mouth, she bit down only to have Denna gasp sharply in response.  
  
"Forgive me, Mistress," Cara breathed against Denna's thigh, not even pretending like she meant it. Her tongue flickered over the spot again, where she could see it already beginning to bruise. It wouldn't be the only mark she would leave on Denna before this was over. Gripping Denna's thighs with both hands, Cara pressed them possessively further apart to the point where it must be painful for Denna, but the other Mord'Sith only hummed deeply in response. Cara abandoned the by now blood-shot bruise that marked a hard contrast to Denna's pale skin and licked all the way to Denna's core. She could hear Denna's breath hitch as her lips made contact with the source of her wetness. Denna groaned and tangled her fingers in Cara's hair, holding her head close to her center. Cara darted out her tongue eagerly in a quick, testing lick. Denna was so wet already that even in that brief point of contact Cara caught the unmistakable sweet taste of her arousal.  
  
Denna's grip on her braid tightened, "I don't like to be teased," she gasped, but Cara thought that Denna's vocal responses were telling an entirely different story and pressed Denna's legs further apart again. Ignoring Denna's grip on her hair, she swirled her tongue around and around and felt Denna's hips starting to rock in time with her. She licked more, letting her tongue probe deeper. Cara's lips closed around the swollen bundle of nerves and sucked it into her mouth, teeth gently scraping against the sensitive flesh, Cara could hear Denna moan incoherently, as her grip around Cara's braid tightened once again. Cara lips let go of Denna's clit, only to point her tongue at it and began flicking. She started slowly and picked up speed steadily. One of her hands moved, almost of its own accord, from her leg and up to Denna's chest, teasing her hardened nipples relentlessly.  
  
Cara could feel the blonde's orgasm building up, she began thrashing her legs about madly. Denna held her head in place and moaned loudly, slightly shivering under Cara's ministrations. With a sudden jerk of her hand, she brought Cara up, who stumbled in a standing position. Denna pulled her in for a searing kiss, tasting herself on Cara's lips. While her one hand closed around Cara's neck, the other went for Cara's hand, then guided three of Cara's fingers inside her with brute force. Cara was quick to pick up the hard thrusts Denna demanded. Biting Denna's lips, her free hand found Denna's clit again, while her other hand thrusted even deeper and Denna was crashing over the edge, moaning deeply into Cara's mouth.  
  
After a few moments, as Denna had regained her breath, she stood from the edge of the bed and turned them only to push Cara backwards in the sheets and instantly claimed her position on top. One of her legs forced its way between Cara's, inflicting delicious friction against Cara's core. Cara moaned. Denna's hands were on her breasts, squeezing them until her nipples were rocking hard, begging for attention. Denna trailed open mouth kisses down her neck down to the valley of her breasts. Sucking one nipple into her mouth, flickering her tongue over it again and again, while she tended to the other breast with her fingers.  
  
"Mistress..", Cara breathed, moaned as Denna's leg between her own pressed harder into her. She could feel the wetness between her legs, on Denna's thigh, all slick and wet. Denna's mouth abandoned her breast licked up all the way to Cara's ear, nibbling on the tender flesh of her earlobe.  
  
"You don't deserve this," Denna murmured, "but I feel _very_ generous tonight," and thrusted her leg against Cara's clit, making Cara groan in response. Cara's hands gripped Denna's buttocks, pulling the platinum blonde in a steady rhythm against herself. The slapping slick sound of Denna's thrusts and the ragged breathing in her ear, was driving Cara mad with an all consuming need. Denna's soft lips claimed her mouth and her tongue met Cara's eagerly.  
  
With one last squeeze, that earned her a another soft sound from Cara, Denna's hand left her breast and started its way further down Cara's body. Her fingers pressed in the space between her thigh and Cara's center, only to be instantly covered by the warm slick arousal gathered there. Denna brushed over Cara's clit in a circling motion, teasing the small hard knot with the tips of her fingers. Cara strained her body, whimpering, she bucked up into the delicious touch of Denna's hand. After a moment Denna's hand continued on its path, stroking over the length of Cara's sex.  
  
"Mistress.. I.." Cara panted, unable to finish that sentence.  
  
Teasing Cara's entrance, "you what?" Denna breathed and the slowly pushed one of her fingers inside - only to stop dead in her tracks. Judging by the sudden sharp intake of breath, Denna had noticed the resistance, before Cara was able to voice it out loud.  
  
"You are still pure," Denna said, not bothering to conceal the astonishment in her voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Denna chewed on her bottom lip for a moment as she considered the new information. "I see." Meeting Cara's heated gaze she asked more honestly than Cara had ever witnessed, "do you want me to stop?"  
  
"No," Cara forced out and pulled Denna down for a kiss, pushing her tongue past Denna's lips. Squirming under Denna's body, she tried to get Denna moving with her again and Denna did, but her finger inside Cara remained motionless. Denna added her thumb to Cara's clit, circling it with growing pressure.  
  
"Mistress please." Cara panted between kisses, pushing herself down at Denna's hand, but was unable to force her any deeper.  
  
"Are you really sure, that you want this?" Denna asked again, her breath hot against Cara's lips. Cara pulled slightly back to meet Denna's blazing blue eyes.  
  
"I am."  
  
Not breaking eye contact, Denna gave her a quick nod and her thumb quickened its pace at Cara's clit, making Cara moan and shift beneath her. Cara's breathing instinctively picked up as she felt Denna's finger move inside her ever so slightly. She could feel her orgasm already prickling beneath the surface, hot and all consuming only needed the final push from Denna to send her over the edge.  
  
"You're not allowed to come just yet," Denna whispered, holding Cara's gaze as she pressed her finger past the barrier, all the way deep inside. Cara's eyes rolled back in her head, as her body strained against the intrusion. The sensation of being taken for the first time, as pain mingled with the pleasure, it was almost too much to take, she barely remembered to breath at the unfamiliar, yet not unpleasant feeling of being filled. Denna pulled her finger almost all the way out, only to push it slowly, inside her wet heat again. Denna could feel Cara's walls squeezing her finger, embracing it tightly as she pushed deeper. Cara's nails dug deep into her skin, hard enough to draw blood. Denna could tell, that it was hard for Cara to obey her command any longer. Sucking Cara's earlobe into her mouth, she whispered, "you may come now," and bit down. It was all that it took and Cara felt the hot pleasure surge though her body, moaning, she lifted her body up from the sheets - only to fall back after a moment, breathing heavily. Denna withdrew her finger, nibbling at the tender flesh at Cara's neck until Cara came slowly back to her senses.  
  
Cara opened her eyes to look at the other Mord'Sith, "Denna..", she murmured, still out of breath.  
  
Denna eyed her curiously, "thank you, Cara. It’s Mistress Denna. Now go, take my leathers and return them properly cleaned." It was a order - not a request. But the way Denna bit the insides of her cheek and the faint smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth, couldn't quite enforce the harshness in her statement that she obviously had intended.  
  
~~~  
  
How little did Cara know in the morning of that day, how much her relationship to the other Mord'Sith would evolve in a matter of hours. She did not believe that Denna would treat her any different from now on, Denna was far too much Denna for that. Yet she couldn't forget the words Denna had murmured in her ear, scarcely audible but nonetheless hitting Cara to her core as hard as any physical blow.  
  
_'Wherever you go, whatever you do - whoever you are with, a part of you will forever belong with me now.'_  
  
And Cara knew that even without making a conscious decision about it, that it was true, if she had ever wanted it or not - they shared a bond, one that went deeper than anything she had with her other Sisters, it was a special bond of trust, that even time couldn't sever.


End file.
